Propriety
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: She doesn't trust The Bride. He wants the best for Tommy. Ten alternating drabbles about Reverend Harmony and Mrs. Harmony and their thoughts about marrying Tommy to his new wife- to-be, "Arlene". -10x100. One shot.-


**Propriety**

**A Kill Bill Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer: **Reverend Harmony, Mrs. Harmony, Tommy and all other names are the property of Quentin Tarantino. The author makes no claim of ownership. No monetary gain is being made from this work

**Summary:** Ten alternating drabbles about Reverend Harmony and Mrs. Harmony and their thoughts about marrying Tommy to his new wife-to-be, "Arlene".

**Author's Notes:** 10x100 is a form of fan-fiction, in which there are ten drabbles, each one hundred words a piece.

**Dedication:** This fan-fiction is for Senshi Alchemist, whose posts about the Reverend Harmony and Mrs. Harmony, helped inspire this writing; and she asked for this. Enjoy SA! This story is also for Digital Tempest, who wrote her own 10x100, and inspired me to write this short form of fan-fiction. Last, but certainly not least, this fic is for David, who has let me hold both Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Vol. 2 DVDs for the past two years, which enabled me to write my KB stories. I promise to give them back to you. Thank you!

* * *

**I.** **Reverend Harmony **_Getting Ready_

On Sunday morning, he woke up and got dressed quickly.

He was due at Two Pines at one in the afternoon to conduct a wedding rehearsal. He knew the young man, Tommy, but didn't know the woman. This would be his first time meeting her.

He had watched Tommy grow up in El Paso, from a sweet innocent boy to a bright young man who owned a record store. He just hoped Tommy was making the right decision.

After saying a quick prayer for God's grace, he went to eat a quick breakfast of oatmeal and freshly squeezed orange juice.

**oOo**

**II. Mrs. Harmony **_Curious, Yet Doubtful_

His rushing around made her nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll get there on time," she said.

Reverend Harmony always took great care to make sure he was punctual—even for wedding rehearsals. She sat across the table from him, her oatmeal untouched.

"Have you met the girl?" She folded her napkin on her lap.

_"_No, not yet."

She nodded, curious about the girl Tommy wanted to marry. She wondered aloud as to why he was getting wed so suddenly, especially after knowing his bride-to-be for only three months.

"It's not our place to judge," he said.

She bit her lower lip.

**oOo**

**III. Reverend Harmony **_Two Pines_

The chapel had a pleasant lavender scent and the wooden floors shined.

"Do you know if they want a certain song?" Rufus asked, sitting behind the piano. "I can play 'Love Me Tender'."

"You know young people," he said. "They listen to that crazy rock and roll nowadays, we'll just have to wait and see. Here they are now."

He smiled as Tommy entered the chapel with his future wife; the couple held each others' hands. Tommy's friends walked behind them and took a seat in the second and third pews; leaving the first row for the bride and groom.

**oOo**

**IV. Mrs. Harmony **_A Critical Eye_

"…But don't stick your tongue in her mouth." His words were met with mocking laughter. "This might be funny to your friends, but it would be embarrassing to your parents."

Why did they think it was funny? She frowned. These days, young people had little respect, no sense of decorum. And kissing should be proper, a simple peck on the lips.

"We'll try to restrain ourselves, Reverend."

She glanced at the bride. Not only was she sarcastic, but she was getting married in the middle of a pregnancy. Mrs. Harmony tried not to let her disapproval show on her face.

**oOo**

**V. Reverend Harmony **_Seating Arrangements_

As he explained to the young people, there's the bride's side and then the groom's side. Nothing unusual, except for this rehearsal where he noted that Tommy had way too many people coming for him, and Arlene had no one coming on her behalf.

Reverend Harmony found that to be strange, but didn't voice his opinion on the matter. Perhaps Tommy's guests could sit on her side, giving the chapel a full appearance. That was a good idea and no one would know the difference.

But he had a feeling his wife would say something.

And sure enough, she did.

**oOo**

**VI. Mrs. Harmony **_Subtle Suspicions_

"Honey...it'd be good if you had someone come…as a sign of good faith."

She noticed a shadow pass over the bride's face.

"You have no family?"

Something was definitely wrong. She sensed her husband silently telling her to stop, but she refused to. The bride was mysterious. She seemed to be hiding something that she didn't want anyone to find out: the Reverend, her new friends, and especially Tommy. She was a bundle of secrets, and even when she mentioned that she was working on changing the fact that she had no family, Mrs. Harmony still sensed a violent vibe.

******oOo**

**VII. Reverend Harmony **_Finishing Up_

He remembered he had to drop by the local hospital to visit a sick friend. Tommy stood near the chapel's entrance, speaking with an older man and Arlene as if he had all the time in the world.

"Son, some of us have places to be."

Tommy came back down the aisle, smiling and excited.

"I was talking with Arlene's father; he just came into town. Looks like my Arlene will have someone sitting on her side after all."

Nodding, Reverend Harmony picked up where they had left off. "About them vows, this is serious, Tommy…till death do you part…"

**oOo**

**VIII. Mrs. Harmony **_Gut Instincts_

The vibes were stronger now as she watched Arlene speak to the man.

Mrs. Harmony's mother always told her to follow her gut instincts. The churning sensation in her heart was her spiritual guide. Over the years, she had come to believe that the "gut feeling" was really the still quiet voice of God speaking to her.

_That's your spirit talking to you. Listen to it._

As she watched, she made a mental note: you don't kiss your father on the lips…you would show that affection to your child's father.

The man claiming to be Arlene's father was someone else…

**oOo**

**IX. Reverend Harmony **_One Woman's Wedding…_

In the middle of explaining how they would repeat their vows at the ceremony, he heard footsteps thunder into the chapel. He looked up and saw that four people had arrived—uninvited and unexpected. They stood side by side, three women and one man dressed entirely in black as if they were attending a funeral… and not a wedding.

What burned him was the fact that they carried guns into the Lord's House. For the first time, Reverend Harmony used a particular word to express shock and anger—and not as the living quarters where the devil resided.

"What…the HELL?"

**oOo**

**X. Mrs. Harmony **_…Is Another Woman's Funeral_

Pandemonium erupted inside the chapel. Everyone ran to avoid the inevitable. She heard a single voice desperately shout over the unfolding chaos.

"NO! BILL!"

It was Arlene and Mrs. Harmony saw the alarmed look on her face—she knew what was going to happen. Immediately, the rapid firing of machine guns drowned out the terrified screams.

At the very last second before six bullets ripped through her skin—one in her leg, three in her stomach, and two in her hips—a single and final thought entered her mind.

She should've listened to her spirit that morning… and stayed home.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
